bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaley Cuoco
Kaley Christine Cuoco (formerly Sweeting, pronounced /ˈkeɪliː ˈkoʊkoʊ/; born November 30, 1985, Camarillo, California) is an American television actress. She is best known for her roles as Bridget Hennessy on the sitcom 8_Simple_Rules|8 Simple Rules, Brandy Harrington on Brandy_&_Mr._Whiskers|Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, Billie Jenkins on the supernatural drama series Charmed, and recently as Penny on the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. She got married to Ryan Sweeting at Dec 31, 2013. Before this, she was known and credited as Kaley Cuoco; and from then on, she begins to be credited as Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting. After the announcement of their divorce, her credit reverted back to her maiden name as of "The Bachelor Party Corrosion" and was not changed again when she married the next time. Early life Cuoco was born in Camarillo, California, to Gary Carmine Cuoco, an Oxnard,_California|Oxnard, California, realtor, and Layne Ann Wingate, a homemaker. She has a younger sister, Briana. Kaley was schooled on the set and earned her high school diploma at the age of 16. She has many pets, including a Jack Russell Terrier} named Raquel. Career Kaley Cuoco was named #1 on FHM-Us' 100 Sexiest Women in 2005 and #21 in 2008.3 She began voicing the character of Brandy Harrington on the Disney Channel's cartoon, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, later in 2004. Cuoco played Bridget Hennessy on the ABC sitcom 8 Simple Rules. Bridget was the eldest child, despite Cuoco being six years younger than her on-screen little sister (Amy Davidson and was portrayed as "the most beautiful girl in the school." She had several boyfriends throughout the series and used her feminine wiles to exert significant control over the boys she encountered. She has said that she learned a lot about comedy from her work with the late John Ritter. In the eighth season of the hit cult TV show Charmed Cuoco appeared as the young witch Billie Jenkins. Executive producer Brad Kern stated Kaley's character was initially brought in as a possible spin-off. In 2004, Cuoco co-starred in the movie The_Hollow|The Hollow with stars Nick Carter and Kevin Zegers. In September 2007, Cuoco began a starring role in the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. She plays Penny, a beautiful and down-to-earth Cheesecake Factory employee who moves in next door to two geeks, Sheldon (Jim Parsons) and Leonard (Johnny Galecki). In the show, she moved to California from the Nebraska to pursue a career in acting. Cuoco also starred in the film To Be Fat Like Me which premiered on January 8, 2007.4 She also played a minor role in Prison Break ''for two episodes,"The Message" and "Chicago". She claimed the leading female role in the horror movie ''Killer Movie in 2008, as well. She attended the 2012 Comic-Con TBBT Panel. Since 2013, Cuoco has played William Shatner's (Star Trek) daughter in several Priceline commercials, acknowledging that her Big Bang co-stars—including Jim Parsons, Johnny Galecki, Simon Helberg and Kunal Nayyar—are big fans of Star Trek in the the show''.'' She dated Johnny Galecki who plays Leonard for the first two years of the show. She also appeared in Toyota Rav4 commercials and a wish granting genie. In July 2014, she was working on the movie in New Mexico about a young man who comes home to confront his troublesome parents after his best friend from high school dies. Her 2015-2017 contract could be worth a total of $90 million. In October, 2014, Kaley was awarded with a star on the Hollywood Wall of Fame next to her idol, co-star and mentor John Ritter from "8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter". Personal life Cuoco currently lives in San Fernando Valley, California, with her German Shepherd named Duke and her Chihuahua-Dachshund mix named Petey. She was once in a relationship with Johnny Galecki, although it was not made public until after they broke up. The two remain friends. She became engaged to Josh Resnik in October 2011. In February 2012, Kaley revealed at the Academy of Television Arts} and Sciences 21st Annual Hall of Fame ceremony that her engagement is off and she is back to being single. She enjoys horseback riding, kickboxing, bowling, and playing the drums. She once, presented Ellen DeGeneres with a table tennis paddle signed by The Big Bang Theory cast. She was a nationally ranked amateur tennis player, a hobby she took up when she was three years old until she switched to acting full time on 8 Simple Rules in 2002. Cuoco was married to professional tennis player Ryan Sweeting. They got engaged after three months of dating, and were married on New Year's Eve, December 31, 2013 in Simi Valley, California. She began to be credited as Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting in The Big Bang Theory since the episode The Convention Conundrum (S7E14). On September 25, 2015, Kaley and Ryan announced that they were divorcing after 21 months of marriage. Their divorce was finalized on May 6, 2016. Kaley started dating horse rider Karl Cook in March 2016. On November 30, 2017, Kaley's 32nd birthday, they were engaged and got married on June 30, 2018. Following in the steps of Mayim, Kaley visited Leslie Winkle aka Sara Gilbert on "The Talk" panel show on September 22, 2014. Kaley Cuoco married her fiancee Karl Cook on June 30, 2018. Her TV hubby and friend Johnny Galecki was in attendance. On April 30, 2019 the series wrapped up with the final episode to a tearful finale. Her projects include providing the voice of Harley Quinn and playing a stewardess in "The Flight Attendant". Her TBBT cast-mate Melissa Raunch has also performed the voice of Harley Quinn of the Batman franchise. Filmography IMDb - http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0192505/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 * Hop (2013) In which Samantha (Kaley) discovers the Easter Bunny's poop is shaped like, and tastes like, candy Easter eggs. Trivia * Throughout the time Kaley was married to Ryan Sweeting, she was credited as "Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting" from "The Convention Conundrum" until "The Bachelor Party Corrosion", when she went back to being Kaley Cuoco. * She was never credited as Kaley Cuoco-Cook after marrying Karl Cook. * If Penny were real and had the same parents, Penny would be her twin due to only 2 day difference. * She said she'd do 20 more seasons of the big bang theory. While that would please fans greatly, the show wouldn't go past 14 seasons for various reasons. * Kaley is willing to do a sequel series and continue the story of Penny. Gallery JohnnyKaley.png|Johnny and Kaley talking to the audience. Tumblr o3uvs6GUnn1r2pwbyo2 1280.jpg|Wow! Jim Kaley laughing.JPG|Jim and Kaley Kaley Cuoco.jpg|Second season Penny. Kaley Cuoco2.jpg|Sexy pre-TBBT shot. kaley_sleep1.jpg|Johnny Galecki fooling around as Kaley sleeps kaley_sleep2.jpg|The guys fool around on set as Kaley still sleeps in her chair Kaley - Behind stage.jpg|Kaley backstage with Brent Spiner Kaley at the Emmy's pre-party.jpg|Kaley at the Emmy's pre-party Kaley Cuoco - Evening gown.JPG|Kaley in a evening dress Kaley Cuoco1.jpg|Kaley Cuoco Kaley posing with a poster.jpg|Kaley posing with a poster Kaley being interviewed.jpg|Kaley being interviewed by David Letterman on his show 100954_WB_0058b.jpg|The cast take a bow Kaley Cuoco with leonard Nimoy (Behind The Scenes).jpg|Kaley Cuoco with Leonard Nimoy (Behind the scenes) KaleyNorthExp.jpg|Kaley on "Northern Exposure" in 1994. Kaleychild.jpg|Kaley in the TV movie "Quicksand: No Escape" in 1992. Kaleyonhiatus.jpg|Kaley on vacation from TBBT - We'll see you in September! KaleyFHM2.jpg|Leonard, I left something on your dresser for you. KaleyFHM1.jpg|Kaley in FHM. P1010007.JPG|Kaley with the 8 Simple Rules cast. P1010012.JPG|Kaley with the 8 Simple Rules cast. P1010015.JPG|Kaley with the 8 Simple Rules cast. P1010022.JPG||Kaley with the 8 Simple Rules cast. P1010009.JPG|Kaley with the 8 Simple Rules cast. P1010003.JPG|Kaley with the 8 Simple Rules cast. Emmy27.jpg|2013 Emmy Awards Emmy26.jpg|2013 Emmy Awards with new beau. Emmy25.jpg|2013 Emmy Awards Job6.jpg|There, there. NorthExP.jpg|As a child actress. Charmed.jpg|On the supernatural thriller "Charmed". 8Simple.jpg|8 Simple Rules with John Ritter. Wondering.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. XmasHat.jpg|Christmas Penny. Smile.png|Penny finally happy after being asked out again by Leonard.Mp20.png|You, you stupid Pop tart.PennyOhNo.png|Penny realizes that she told Leonard that she loved him. Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon expression after accident with Amy. Cos2.jpg|Csomo cover. Hair2.jpg|Informal Kaley. KCS.jpg|Threatening to cut her hair. Kaley being interviewed.jpg|Kaley on Lettermen. NewPenny.png|The new PENNY!! Billie30.png|Kaley made up to look 30 ten years older on Charmed. Marciakaley.jpg|Kaley as Marcia in the movie "Growing up Brady" based upon the TV series. TalkTbbt.jpg|On "The Talk" with Leslie Winkle on September 22, 2014. Walk38.jpg|Kaley's star with Chuck Lorre. Walk37.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk36.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk35.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk34.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk33.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk32.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk31.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk30.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk29.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk28.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk27.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk26.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk24.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk23.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk22.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk21.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk20.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk19.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk18.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk17.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk16.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk15.jpg|Kaley gets her star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk14.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk13.jpg|Kaley & her star. Walk12.jpg|Kaley star ceremony. Walk11.jpg|Kaley & her star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk10.jpg|With ex-hubby. Walk9.jpg|Kaley's star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk8.jpg|Kaley's Hollywood Blvd. star. Walk7.jpg|Kaley and her star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk6.jpg|Kaley on Hollywood Blvd. Walk5.jpg|Kaley's star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk4.jpg|Kaley gets a star. Walk3.jpg|Kaley's star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk1.jpg|Kaley's star on Hollywood Blvd. KALEY2015.jpg|On the carpet. Puppy7.png|Kaley on The Tonight Show loving the puppies she won in a game with Jimmy Fallon. DreamDress.jpg|At the 200th episode party. Cosmo.jpg|Cover. tumblr_o3uvs6GUnn1r2pwbyo2_1280.jpg|Kaley Cuoco at 'A night out at Sardi's' for the Alzheimer Association in March 2016 Inna5.png|Animal-friendly Kaley. Puppy7.png|Kaley on The Tonight Show loving the puppies she won in a game with Jimmy Fallon. DreamDress.jpg|At the 200th episode party. tumblr_o3uvs6GUnn1r2pwbyo2_1280.jpg|Kaley Cuoco at 'A night out at Sardi's' for the Alzheimer Association in March 2016 Reunion.png|Simple Rules reunion. Rehears.png|Rehearsing. Thanks2.png|Thanking their audience. Hair2.jpg|The new Kaley - May 2014. SelfiePolaroid1.png|Season 10 Baby! Kaley goes back to her 'long-hair roots' KCS.jpg|Kaley fooled the Internet by tweeting that she cut her hair on March 30, 2014. Lenny2018.png|Johnny at Kaley and Karl's wedding. GoKaley.png|Kaley and Karl married 6/30/18.2. Season12C2.png|Back to work. ConCon1.png|Kathy Bates and Lenny. ConCon2.png|Gang back for #12. Entertainment Weekly Magazine January 2019-Kaley-Portrait.jpg Entertainment Weekly Magazine January 2019-Johnny-Kaley-Jim Portrait.jpg Entertainment Weekly Magazine January 2019-Johnny-Kaley-Jim.jpg LastTableRead2.jpg FinalGroupScene.jpg Last5.png File:Johnny Galecki and Kaley Cuoco Interview File:Kaley Cuoco Maxim Cover Shoot March 2010 File:BIG BANG THEORY's Kaley Cuoco interview File:The Big Bang Theory - In The Spotlight - Kaley Cuoco External links *Wikipedia Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Penny Category:Female Characters Category:Actor Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Featured Article Category:Divorce Category:Divorcees